


Magical ☆ Rangers!: Sakka Heros

by InazumaQueen (EctoYasai)



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: A little bit crack, Comedy, Gen, M/M, Magical Girls, Parody, Se aceptan peticiones de pareja, magical girl au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/InazumaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsuke Aoyama e Ichino Nanasuke, ¿verdad? Tengo una pregunta para vosotros… Si pudieseis salvar el mundo… ¿Lo haríais? / AoyamaXIchino / Comedia. / Se aceptan peticiones de pareja. / Magical Girl!AU / Multichapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

\- **¡Ichino! ¡Aoyama! ¿Os venís luego a pescar? ¡Hamano invita!  
** Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada misteriosa, y fue el más alto el que habló primero.  
\- **Lo** **siento… Hoy también estamos ocupados.**  
Y sin decir nada mas, se marcharon juntos. Hayami, Kurama y el propio Hamano se quedaron mirando a la puerta del vestuario algo confusos.  
\- **Oye… ¿No están algo raros últimamente?** –El de gafas preguntó primero.  
\- **Suelen irse a solas mucho, ¿no? Es normal**. –Hamano le restó importancia, volviendo a sacar su ropa del taquillero.  
\- **Supongo… Pero…**

Ichino y Aoyama siempre estaban juntos. La mayoría de la gente sabía que esos dos eran grandes amigos, que se entendían solo con una mirada. Tal vez por eso no levantaban sospechas a primera vista… Aunque para entender esta historia, mejor empecemos desde el principio. Y eso es cierto día después del colegio, en el que Nanasuke y Shunsuke salían de las prácticas de fútbol como solían hacer. Juntos.  
Fue cuando les pilló… "Ese hombre".  
Ya lo conocían de antes. Según el entrenador Kidou era llamado Aphrodi, pero su verdadero nombre en realidad era Afuro Terumi.  
En un principio pensaron que tal vez se trataba de algo del Sector Quinto, pero no podía ser eso ni por asomo. Porque lo habían vencido hace casi un mes… ¿Verdad?  
El señor Afuro los invitó dentro de su limusina, y con algo de miedo accedieron. El auto dio un par de vueltas por el vecindario, antes de que hablase apartándose las gafas de sol.  
\- **Shunsuke Aoyama e Ichino Nanasuke, ¿verdad?** –Preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Los niños se miraron, un poco confusos. – **Tengo una pregunta para vosotros…**

_**Si pudieseis salvar el mundo… ¿Lo haríais?** _


	2. Sunshine

\- **Sólo digo que si pescas un pez pequeño, no es igual que si pescas uno grande, ¿sabes?  
** \- **¡CORTA EL ROLLO, HAMANO! ¡YO TAMBIÉN HE PESCADO! ¿A QUE SI, HAYAMI?**  
- **¡Haaayami! Sabes que tengo razón… ¿Verdad?**  
El pobre pelirrojo suspiró, mirando a ambos chicos con rostro derrotado.  
\- **Es… Uh…**  
\- **¡Tu pez es muy pequeño!  
** \- **¡TU PEZ SI QUE ES PEQUEÑO!  
** \- **¿Eeeeh? ¿Es eso una indirecta**?  
\- **¡Es lo que tu creas que…! ¿Eh?  
** Hayami, Hamano y Kurama se detuvieron un momento ante una figura que se había quedado justo en frente de ellos con una sonrisa siniestra. Era un chico pelirrojo, vestido de forma extraña. Su cabello rizado estaba recogido en una coleta con un lazo negro. En vez de ropa normal llevaba un uniforme escolar de chica, cuya paleta de colores no salía del negro y el naranja. Casi parecía una calabaza de Halloween. Su rostro, o mejor dicho sus ojos eran cubiertos con un antifaz del mismo color del lazo, y hacían imposible adivinar su identidad. Para colmo llevaba una especie de bastón largo con un sol en la punta.  
Parecía sacado de un comic de chicas mágicas, solo que su sonrisa extraña perturbaba al más tranquilo. Tanto Hayami como Hamano y Kurama se miraron con una mezcla de confusión y miedo.  
Si hubiese una convención en la ciudad, estaban bastante seguros de estar al corriente. Por algo eran el comité de Otakus de la escuela.  
Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacia este intento de Cosplayer aquí?  
\- **Oye… ¿Acaso es eso un anime conocido siquiera?** –Murmuró Hayami.  
\- **A mí que me cuentas. Yo no veo Anime de chicas.** –Kurama frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- **¿Mmmm? Cierto. Lo único que Kurama ve son Yaois malos…**  
\- **¡RETIRALO, HAMANO!**  
\- **No estoy vestido de ningún anime…** -La voz del desconocido era suave, pero claramente masculina, confirmándoles que si que era un chico a pesar de llevar falda y medias con dibujos de soles. – **Mi nombre es Sunshine.**  
\- **¿Sunshine?** –Norihito levantó una ceja. La voz le era familiar, pero no conseguía recordar de qué…  
\- **He sido enviado para hacer que todo el mundo disfrute del Fútbol.**  
Los tres chicos se miraron.  
\- **Pero… Nosotros ya estamos en un equipo de futbol.** –Soltó Hamano.  
\- **¿Mmmmm~? ¿Y qué es eso que lleváis ahí?** –Preguntó el tal Sunshine, señalando la caña de pescar de Hayami.  
\- **Es… Una…**  
No pudo acabar la frase, porque el chico levantó su bastón. Hamano agarró la mano de su amigo justo a tiempo para tirarlo hacia él, y que soltase la caña que estaba por ser desintegrada por un rayo amarillo que salió de la punta.  
\- **HOSTIA PUTA.** –Kurama señaló hacia el pelirrojo. - **¡C-CASI MATAS A HAYAMI, LOCO!**  
\- **Cualquier deporte que no sea Fútbol es una pérdida de tiempo.** –Ahora apuntó el bastón hacia los tres chicos que estaban pegados como una piña. – **Y si no lo creéis así… Entonces, lo haréis a la fuerza.  
** Kurama, Hamano y Hayami se miraron horrorizados, y cerraron con fuerza los ojos. Este era el fin. Iban a morir a manos de un terrorista psicópata, vestido de Magical Girl que se hacía llamar Sunshine. ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS IBAN A EXPLICAR ESTO EN LAS NOTICIAS?  
Habían perdido toda esperanza… Cuando una voz suave y gentil llamó su atención.  
- **¡DETENTE!  
** Cuando el grupo abrió los ojos, dos figuras tenían sus brazos extendidos, cubriéndolos del bastón de Sunshine.  
Ambos iban con una ropa similar a la de Sunshine, solo que con pantalones. Y una paleta de colores distinta.  
El chico moreno, que llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, llevaba pantalones cortos con colores que alternaban entre el negro y el azul. Su chaleco era celeste, y el polo con mangas cortas y pomposas que llevaba debajo era negro. En el cuello portaba un lazo con un corazón en el medio, que lo hacía ver como las típicas Magical Girls de los 90.  
El rubio, con flequillo de color rosa, iba casi como su compañero solo que en vez de alternar entre negro y celeste, había optado por el rosado y el blanco.  
Ambos portaban una pistola, el rubio una negra y el moreno una blanca, pero más que de verdad casi parecían de juguete, o un material usado para una peli cutre de dibujos.  
\- **¡E-En nombre de la libertad deportiva!** –Tras hacer una pose ridícula, el rostro del moreno estaba clavado en el suelo, con las mejillas empezando a ponerse casi del color del pelo de Hayami.  
\- **¡Para salvar a los Inocentes de la tiranía del Fútbol!** –El rubio parecía mucho más metido en esto. - **¡Ranger White!**  
\- **Ranger… Black.**  
\- **¡No permitiremos que te cebes con nuestros pobr…. Con… Con estos pobres transeúntes!** –El autoproclamado Ranger White apuntó su pistola oscura al pelirrojo, que esbozó una sonrisita prepotente  
\- **¡Ríndete ahora, Sunshine!** –Ranger Black volvió a poner uno de sus brazos a modo de protección hacia el grupo de chicos que ahora estaban mucho más confusos que antes, con el otro apuntando también al "malvado".  
Ante los ojos asombrados de los pobres chicos, Sunshine bajó su bastón colocándose una mano en la frente, y levemente cubriéndose uno de los ojos.  
- **Así que él os ha elegido a vosotros… No puedo creer que precisamente seáis ustedes… Los que estéis en contra del Fútbol.**  
\- **¡Eso es mentira!** –Ranger Black, dio un paso dramáticamente. – **Precisamente porque estamos a favor del Fútbol libre, hacemos esto.**  
\- **De cualquier modo, no permitiremos que infundas tu control mental sobre estos chicos. ¡Ríndete ahora, o tendremos que luchar!**  
\- **Creo que por hoy está bien… -** Sunshine soltó un bufido. – **Pero no será la última vez que nos veamos… Rangers.**  
Dicho esto, el malvado lanzó una especie de bola de luz, y con eso desapareció en la nada. Hayami, Hamano y Kurama aún intentaban procesar lo que ocurría, cuando los dos chicos se giraron hacia ellos con expresión preocupada.  
\- **¿Estáis bien…?** –Preguntó Ranger White con una sonrisita que pretendía suavizar la situación.  
\- **V-Vosotros…** -Kurama fue el único en poder articular palabra. - **¿Quiénes… Sois?**  
Los dos justicieros compartieron una mirada cómplice, acompañada de una sonrisa divertida. ¿De verdad no eran capaces de reconocerlos…?  
\- **Somos amigos... Del fútbol.** –Soltó el moreno, pasándose una mano por la nuca.  
\- **Y siempre que alguien esté en problemas, ahí estaremos. Así que no temáis.  
** \- **Nos llaman Ranger White, y Ranger Black. Recordadlo, ¿eh?** –Y dicho esto, Ranger Black agarró de la muñeca a su compañero y salieron corriendo, sirviéndose de las paredes para dar saltos y desaparecer.  
\- **…** -Hamano hizo una mueca. - **¿Qué acaba de pasar…?**

No tuvieron que pasar ni dos días para que la prensa y millones de personas en la ciudad Inazuma se enterasen de la existencia de los famosos Rangers, y por supuesto de Sunshine. Y no sólo él, si no que parecía que había toda una trama detrás de las acciones del pelirrojo que aún no había sido descubierto.  
Kurama, Hamano y Hayami contaron orgullosos su experiencia, y en seguida se volvieron el centro de atención de su clase, y sobre todo de las chicas que estaban loquitas por esos Justicieros Extraños.  
Pero había más misterios que todos en las redes se preguntaban.  
¿Por qué tras ser rescatados por los Rangers nadie recordaba sus rostros? ¿Por qué Sunshine hacía todo esto? ¿Y quién manejaba los hilos?  
Supongo que la respuesta a la primera pregunta podéis saberla pero… Si queréis descubrir todo el misterio que rodea a los Rangers…  
¡Quedaos con nosotros hasta el final!

* * *

\- **¡Ichino! ¡Aoyama! ¿Os venís luego a pescar? ¡Hamano invita!  
** Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada misteriosa, y fue el más alto el que habló primero.  
\- **Lo** **siento… Hoy también estamos ocupados.**  
Y sin decir nada mas, se marcharon juntos. Hayami, Kurama y el propio Hamano se quedaron mirando a la puerta del vestuario algo confusos.  
\- **Oye… ¿No están algo raros últimamente?** –El de gafas preguntó primero.  
\- **Suelen irse a solas mucho, ¿no? Es normal**. –Hamano le restó importancia, volviendo a sacar su ropa del taquillero.  
\- **Supongo… Pero…**

\- **¡Nanasuke! ¡Espera!**  
Sin hacer caso al chico que iba de su mano, entró directamente a la enorme mansión de Aphrodi, con una sonrisa enorme.  
\- **¡Señor Afuro! ¡Ya estamos aquí!**  
Ichino se coló hasta la cocina, donde Terumi se preparaba un café. Miró a los niños un momento, como si dudase de porqué habían venido, pero en seguida reaccionó.  
\- **Oh, sí. Los trajes.** –Comenzó a caminar con la taza en la mano, mientras los otros dos le seguían por toda la mansión.  
Casi todas las habitaciones tenían preciosos y probablemente caros cuadros de dioses griegos o de querubines en paños menores. Aoyama se fijaba en todos y cada uno de ellos, con expresión confusa mientras que Ichino seguía caminando con el brazo de su amigo bien sujeto para que no se perdiese.  
Ambos se miraron un poco inseguros. Como la primera vez…

\- **¿Salvar… El mundo?**  
\- **Sí, bueno… El mundo futbolístico.** –Aphrodi les sonrió, aquel día en su limusina. – **Es muy sencillo… Apenas tenéis que hacer nada.**  
\- **Uh… No podemos aceptar sin saber de qué se trata todo esto… ¿No?** –Shunsuke miró al rubio, y este asintió.  
\- **Bien, os lo explicaré. Probablemente habéis oído hablar… Del Elixir de los Dioses.** –Afuro hizo una pausa antes de seguir. – **Es un líquido poderoso que aumenta la fuerza de aquel que lo posee. Algo así como una droga. Por supuesto es ilegal. Pero no es de eso de lo que vengo a hablaros hoy.  
** \- **¿Entonces…?**  
\- **Los mismos laboratorios que desarrollaron el Elixir de los Dioses, han creado estos trajes para mí. Bueno, no para mí… ¡Para vosotros!** –Dicho esto, sacó un maletín con un par de trajes a lo "Sailor Moon". Aoyama e Ichino se veían aún más confusos que hace unos segundos. – **Son especiales, para poder moveros con soltura. Aumenta vuestra fuerza, defensa, agilidad… ¡Oh! También contiene un elemento hipnótico que hace que nadie os reconozca, a pesar de llevar la cara cubierta.  
** \- **¿Nos toma por tontos…?** –Murmuró Aoyama. Ichino simplemente suspiró.  
\- **Muy bien. Pero… Ni siquiera hemos accedido para que nos enseñe estos... Trajes. ¿Puedes explicarnos qué demonios está pasando? Desde el principio.  
** Aphrodi dudó unos momentos.  
\- **Bien. Sabéis… Que el Sector Quinto ha caído, y gracias a ello el Señor Hibiki ha subido al poder, ¿verdad?** –Los dos asintieron. – **Pues me temo que… No todo son buenas noticias. Y… Hay una organización que planea controlar el deporte en general… Y hacer desaparecer todo aquello que no sea el Fútbol.  
** \- **¿Eeeeh? ¡Pero eso es irse al otro extremo! ¡Tenemos que llamar al Entrenador Kidou! ¡Y al Entrenador Endou! Seguro que ell-  
** Aphrodi interrumpió a Nanasuke, posando una mano en su hombro.  
\- **No podemos confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera… Ni siquiera en Endou.  
** Hubo un silencio general por unos minutos en la limusina.  
\- **Cómo podemos saber… ¿Cómo podemos saber que dices la verdad?** –Preguntó Aoyama, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Aphrodi sonrió.  
\- **¿Qué tal si te pruebas el traje y sales a dar una vuelta?** -Los niños se miraron, dubitativos. – **Tenemos previsto un ataque cerca de la estación de pesca en… Una media hora. Si no creéis en mi, comprobadlo vosotros.**  
Ichino dejó de clavar la vista en el suelo para agarrar el traje de color blanco.  
\- **¡Nanasuke!**  
\- **¡L-Lo siento! Sólo… No perdemos nada… ¿No?**  
Aoyama miró a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo, y suspiró.  
\- **…Está bien. Iremos. Pero si no pasa nada, olvídate de nosotros.**  
Aphrodi sonrió.  
\- **Oh. Y una cosa más. Llevaos esto.**  
\- **¿E-E-ESO ES UNA PISTOLA?**  
Ichino y Aphrodi miraron a Aoyama que parecía realmente asustado. El segundo soltó una risotada.  
\- **Tranquilo, hombre. No dispara balas… Pero creo que será útil contra vuestro enemigo. Si ellos usan el control mental, y el sabotaje nosotros usaremos esto.**  
Ambos chicos se miraron inseguros, pero agarraron los trajes y las pistolas. Quizás se arrepentirían de esto…  
O quizás salvarían la vida de tres de sus compañeros de equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy hola. ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Bueno antes que nada, dedico este fanfic a mi novia porque es la que me apoya cada vez que me apetece esciribir una chorrada, y la que me dio muchas ideas para este fanfic.
> 
> Otra cosa, eso de se aceptan parejas es relativo. Canon si o si en el fanfic van a ser Aoyama x Ichino, Kirino x Kariya y Hayami x Hamano.
> 
> Pero si os mola otra pareja, y os apetece que aparezca por mi guay, no me importa oiros a todos.
> 
> Eso. Que espero que disfruteis mucho de este Magical Girl AU, y que dejeis comentarios! :D


	3. Britannia Cross

****

El Centro Comercial de la ciudad Inazuma era tan grande que a menudo los adolescentes iban allí a perderse cuando acababan las clases, o simplemente a pasar el rato con los amigos. Por muy Justicieros que Aoyama e Ichino fuesen, sus vidas privadas seguían siendo tranquilas, como las de cualquier joven de su edad.  
En esos momentos caminaban por el centro comercial, comiendo un helado y mirando la sección de comics. El moreno estaba leyendo algo, mientras que su amigo ojeaba en busca de merchandising de su serie favorita, pero entonces Aoyama llamó su atención.  
\- **Oye, una cosa. Las Magical Girls suelen tener un objeto que les permite cambiarse con muchos brillitos y eso. ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar los trajes en la mochila? Eso es muy cutre…** -Ichino lo miró de reojo. Estaba leyendo Sailor Moon. – **Además, nosotros tenemos el material especial que nos ha dado el señor Afuro, pero… Ellas no llevan nada y nadie las reconoce. ¿Cómo harán eso…?  
** \- **¿Mmmm? Más que Magical Girls yo nos veía más como superhéroes.** –Murmuró, señalando la sección de DC.  
\- **Espera. Entonces… ¿Estamos parodiando Pretty Cure, o Superman?  
** El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, y abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien los interrumpió.  
\- **¡Ichinooo! ¡Aoyamaaaa!**  
\- **Oh… Es Akane.** –Murmuró Shunsuke, bajando el manga de su rostro.  
\- **Aah… Qué suerte encontraros por aquí… Por casualidad no habéis visto a Aoi, ¿no? Es que vinimos juntas y…** -La chica se quedó callada unos momentos, fijándose en lo que traía en las manos el moreno. **–¡WAAAH! ¡AOYAMA! ¿TE GUSTA SAILOR MOON?  
** - **… ¿Eh?** –El chico miró hacia abajo, y luego de nuevo a Akane. - **¡N-NI DE BROMA! ¡ES SOLO…!**  
\- **¡Dime, dime! ¿QUIEN ES TU FAVORITA?**  
\- **E-Eh…**  
Ichino soltó una risita, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, que dio un saltito.  
\- **No hemos visto a Aoi, pero podemos ayudarte a buscarla… ¿Te parece?  
** \- **Ah… Muchas gracias a ambos.**

Mientras que los dos justicieros ayudaban a la pobre Akane a encontrar a su amiga, no muy lejos de ahí, Kariya Masaki miraba un escaparate con brillo en los ojos. Kariya no solía salir a comprar mucho con sus padres, sobretodo porque lo dejaban en evidencia ante el resto de compradores. Pero ese día era un día especial; ¡Su cumpleaños!  
¿Qué se compraría hoy? ¿Un juego? ¿Un comic? ¡Pues las dos cosas! ¡Hoy era su cumple, podía pedir lo que quisiese!  
Entró a la Tienda de juegos con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció de pronto.  
Un chico pelirrojo enmascarado apuntaba al dependiente con un bastón. El hombre miró a Kariya, y el chico también. El primero le susurró que se marchase intentando evitar no poner a más personas en peligro… Pero fue inútil.  
\- **Pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí…?** –Soltó, dando un paso atrás, justo antes de que el pelirrojo le apuntase a él ahora con el paso que tenía un sol en la punta. - **¡NO! ¡ESPERA!**

Por muchas vueltas que daban, Aoyama e Ichino no hallaban ni rastro de Aoi, y Akane que iba muy tranquila al lado de ese par de compañeros tan monos, tampoco se esforzaba mucho en encontrar a su amiga. Iba mirando escaparates, y dándoles codazos a los chicos para señalar las cosas que le gustaban. Ichino solía mirar a Aoyama, y este suspiraba encogiéndose de hombros.  
Dieron un par de vueltas por las tiendas, casi desesperados cuando una multitud enorme llamó su atención. No tardaron en darse cuenta que rodeaba la zona de los videojuegos, la cual Ichino quería visitar antes de encontrarse a Akane.  
La castaña agarró la mano de los dos, y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente con cara de determinación, mientras los pobres iban dándose chocazos y pidiendo disculpas por ellos. Fueron callados por el agarre de Akane que se volvió más fuerte.  
\- **Mirad… Es el padre de Kariya…** -Murmuró.  
Ichino y Aoyama se fijaron en un hombre de cabello verde, que lloraba desesperado, intentando entrar a la tienda y era detenido por varios policías. Otro de cabello rojo fuego hablaba por el celular, claramente alterado.  
\- **¡MASAKI! ¡DEJADME ENTRAR! ¡MASAKI ESTA AHÍ DENTRO!  
** \- **Por favor, caballero relájese. La policía está haciendo lo que puede.**  
¿Acaso había pasado algo con Kariya? Aoyama e Ichino se quedaron un rato mirando la escena, antes de intercambiar una mirada preocupada.  
\- **Ah… Me pregunto si Kariya está bien… ¿Podría ser un ataque terrorista?** –Akane se giró para hablar con los chicos, pero estos habían desaparecido de entre la multitud. - **…¿Eh?**

\- **Uuuuhhh~ Que de atención innecesaria…** -Suspiró cierto villano pelirrojo. – **Ahora voy a tener que usarte, ¿sabes? Y yo que quería hacer esto discreto…**  
Kariya, atado por las muñecas y tirado en el suelo, observaba aterrado a Sunshine, que lo apuntaba con el bastón. ¿Quién demonios le mandaría meterse en ese berenjenal? Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar la punta fría del arma en su mejilla derecha.  
\- **Eh. No tengas miedo. No va a doler…** -Y dicho esto, levanto el bastón y lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. - **…Demasiado.**  
El chico empezó a mirar en un papel las instrucciones de su propia arma. Bien. Tenía los modos desintegrar, control mental, transformación, entre otros. No quería desintegrar a ese niño o se quedaría sin rehén para escapar de ahí. Lo más inteligente sería usar el control mental para servirse a su favor. No sin antes transformar toda esta tienda en una de Fútbol.  
\- **A ver… Transformación es…** -Giró una ruedecita en el bastón, apuntando un escaparate de juegos, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe sonoro en la puerta de atrás de la tienda.  
No podía ser… Los había amenazado con asesinar al chico… ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVÍA A ENTRAR ANTE ESAS CONDICIONES?  
\- **¡O-Oye, cuidado! ¡Qué nos van a pillar!**  
\- **Perdón… E-Es que no controlo la fuerza aún con el traje.  
** \- **Ya…  
** Las voces le eran familiares. Esbozó una sonrisa algo desquiciada, y comenzó a caminar hacia el almacén de la tienda dejando al chico inconsciente ahí tirado.  
Cuando salieron por fin las dos figuras de ahí, ambas dieron un brinco del susto. Realmente pensaron que iban a pillar a quien estuviese ahí, y no que hubiese sido al revés.  
\- **¡Wah! ¡P-Pero si eres tú!**  
\- **O-Oye… Black…** -El rubio movió las manos rápido. - **¡La presentación!**  
\- **Ah… Cierto. Ejem.** –Levantó los brazos en una pose absurda, señalando a Sunshine con seguridad. - **¡En nombre de la liber…! Dios. Es que es muy ridículo.**  
\- **¡Shu…! Esto. ¡Black!  
** Ranger Black miró a su compañero con un pucherito y suspiró.  
\- **En nombre de la libertad deportiva…** -Murmuró, haciendo la pose ridícula de nuevo.  
\- **¡Para salvar a los Inocentes de la tiranía del Fútbol!** –Su compañero lo imitó con seguridad en el rostro. – **¡Ranger White!**  
\- **Ranger… Black.**  
\- **¡No permitiremos que te cebes con esta tienda de Videojuegos inocente!  
** \- **Ríndete… Sunshine.**  
El pelirrojo los miró de arriba abajo en silencio.  
\- **… ¿Habéis acabado?** –Murmuró. Ranger Black asintió, derrotado. – **Aha… ¡PUES LARGAOS DE UNA VEZ!**  
Sin previo aviso, Sunshine atacó con el bastón pretendiendo hacer daño a ambos chicos. Por suerte, de alguna forma predijeron el ataque y saltaron uno hacia cada lado. White miró a su compañero con horror, y ambos asintieron.  
\- **¡No nos dejas otra opción!** –Soltó, levantando su pistola. - **¡TRES, DOS…! ¡UNO!**  
Y dispararon, con los ojos bien cerrados. Cuando los abrieron, Sunshine seguía ahí con expresión confusa. No, no salió ni una bala de la pistola. Ni tampoco un rayo como el del bastón de Sunshine. Ni siquiera una cuerda para atraparlo.  
De las pistolas saltaron serpentinas y confetti.  
Quizás habría servido para aturdirlo unos momentos, pero ellos estaban igual de confusos que el enemigo, si no más. Para colmo, no había más munición de fiesta de colores.  
\- **Pero… Pero… ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?** –Gritó Black, tirándole la pistola a la cabeza al enemigo. Falló.  
- **¡B-BLACK! ¡CUIDADO!**  
Antes de volver en sí, Sunshine atacó de nuevo, esta vez con un rayo que el pobre moreno consiguió esquivar por los pelos. Todo detrás de él se había transformado en mercancía futbolística.  
\- **White… Agarra a Kariya y sal de aquí.**  
\- **P-Pero…**  
Black consiguió esquivar otro rayo, frunciendo el ceño.  
- **¡VAMOS!**  
- **¡V-VOY!**

Dicho y hecho. Ranger White agarró al peliazul con ambos brazos, y salió de la tienda por la puerta principal llamando la atención de toda la multitud, y la policía incluida. Hiroto y Midorikawa levantaron los rostros, y salieron corriendo hacia el justiciero rubio que se veía algo impaciente.  
\- **¡MASAKI!  
** El pobre Kariya abrió los ojos perezosamente.  
\- **Ugh… Mi cabeza…** -Murmuró, intentando situarse. Lo primero que vio, fue el rostro sonriente de cierto justiciero rubio.  
\- **Tranquilo, Kariya… Estas a salvo ahora.** –Soltó, con cariño justo antes de dejarlo en manos de sus padres. El peliazul se sonrojó levemente. - **¡Por favor! ¡Necesito que la policía se abstenga por ahora! Sunshine es un criminal peligroso y…**  
Antes de poder seguir, oyó un golpe venir de dentro de la tienda. Apretó los puños y prosiguió.  
\- **¡Céntrense en despejar a toda esta gente de aquí! ¡Por favor**!  
Uno de los policías sonrió al chico.  
\- **Contamos contigo, Ranger White.**  
El rubio parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. Pues eso fue fácil.  
Asintió, y volvió a la tienda tan rápido como pudo.

\- **DEJA DE SALTAR, MALDITA RANA.  
** Sunshine empezaba a alterarse, agarrándose el pecho con la respiración agitada, mientras seguía lanzando rayos y golpetazos con el bastón, y transformando media tienda en una de fútbol.  
Por ahora, a Black no le había llegado ningún golpe, pero si esto seguía así estaba bien jodido.  
Una pelota de Fútbol cayó de una de las estanterías, y es entonces cuando le vino la idea. Agarró la pelota, y dio la patada más fuerte que había dado en su vida. Por desgracia, el maldito Sunshine esquivó el tiro, pero alguien más lo recibió.  
\- **¡Black…!  
** El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- **¡White!** –Apretó los puños, y asintió con fuerza. Su compañero lo comprendió en seguida.  
Ambos dieron un salto ante las narices del pelirrojo, que estaba bastante confuso en esos momentos.  
\- **¿Qué… Estáis…?  
** - **¡AHORA!**  
White levantó el balón por los aires, cruzándose con Black. En el momento en el que estuvieron lo suficientemente altos, se miraron dándole una patada al mismo tiempo a la pelota.  
\- **¡BRITANNIA CROSS!**  
\- **Eh… ¿¡EH!?** –Sunshine por fin lo entendió, pero cuando intentó escabullirse ya era demasiado tarde, y se vio comido por la supertécnica.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, los dos justicieros estaban tirados en el suelo tosiendo por toda la mierda que habían levantado con la supertecnica. Pero al menos habían vencido a Sunshine… ¿Verdad?  
Oyeron una respiración agitada, casi como si una persona estuviese agonizando en su lecho de muerte. Por un momento intentaron ver de quien se trataba, pero con el polvo era imposible.  
\- **Vais… A caer…** -Soltó la voz de Sunshine entre jadeos. – **Esto es algo… P… Personal…**  
Y después de eso, el polvo se disipó, y no encontraron a nadie más que ellos en la tienda.  
\- **Maldita sea… Ha debido escapar por la puerta de atrás.** –Murmuró Black, dando un golpe en el suelo. – **Eh… ¿Estás bien?**  
White asintió, soltando un suspiro. Al menos habían salvado la tienda… Más o menos…  
Pero no habían conseguido información sobre Sunshine. Tal vez si lo hubiesen capturado… Tal vez si hubiesen llegado antes…  
Aunque ahora era inútil ponerse a pensar en eso. Puede… Que a la próxima.

\- **¡Eh! ¡Akane! ¡Te estaba buscando!  
** \- **Ah... Aoi…** -La castaña saludó a su amiga, a la salida del Centro Comercial.  
\- **¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Nos han sacado a todos del edificio.**  
\- **¡M-MAGICAL GIRLS!**  
\- **…¿Perdón?**  
\- **¡MIRA, MIRA!  
** Akane le enseño en la cámara a Aoi una serie de fotos de un joven rubio en disfraz cargando con Kariya y hablando con policías.  
\- **¿Ranger White?** –La chica miró las fotos más de cerca. - **¿¡Lo has visto!?**  
\- **¡SI! Y Aoyama e Ichino también si no fuese porque se marcharon asustados…  
** \- **¿Eeeeh? Menudos cobardes.**  
No muy lejos de ahí, un joven peliazul estaba siendo achuchado por sus padres, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.  
\- **¡MI NIÑO!**  
\- **¡E-Estoy bien! Jope...** –Murmuró, mirando al suelo. – **Ranger… White…**

* * *

\- **¿EEEEH? ¿DE VERAS, KARIYA?**  
Kariya Masaki sonrió con prepotencia a Tenma y el resto.  
\- **Por supuesto.**  
Eso fue lo que se encontraron Aoyama e Ichino al entrar al día siguiente en las prácticas de futbol. Masaki los vio entrar y se acercó corriendo para seguir difundiendo su estúpido rumor.  
\- **Eh, vosotros. ¡A que no sabéis que!**  
\- **¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?** –Preguntó Ichino levantando una ceja.  
\- **¡KARIYA HA LIGADO CON RANGER WHITE!  
** \- **¡HIKARU, IBA A DECIRLO YO!**  
Aoyama e Ichino se miraron. El primero con molestia, el segundo con diversión.  
\- **¿Qué?** –Preguntaron a la vez.  
\- ¿ **Estáis atontados o qué? Ayer hubo un ataque en el Centro Comercial, y me pillaron de rehén.  
** \- **Ah… Algo he oído.** –Murmuró Nanasuke, intentando aguantarse la risa.  
\- **Conocéis a Ranger Black y Ranger White, ¿no? ¡Pues vinieron a rescatarme! Y cuando desperté… Ranger White me susurró al oído que era un niño guapísimo y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desatarme.** –El peliazul infló el pecho, todo orgulloso. **-¡Además me pidió mi numero! ¡Pero no me lo sé de memoria!**  
\- **¿En serio…?** –Preguntó Aoyama, intentando fingir su mejor sonrisa.  
\- **A-Aoyama da miedo…** -Murmuró Shinsuke.  
\- **Ya ves…** -Respondió Tenma en el mismo tono.  
\- **Bueno, Kariya. Tendrás que aprenderte tu número para la próxima, ¿no?** –Ichino ladeó la cabeza, soltando una risita adorable.  
Masaki se le quedó mirando unos segundos, casi hipnotizado por esa sonrisa.  
\- **Oh… S-Si…  
** Y esto no pasó desapercibido por Shunsuke.  
- **ICHINO VAMOS. ES HORA DE CAMBIARNOS.** –Soltó, agarrando al rubio de la muñeca y llevándoselo bien lejos.  
\- **V-Voy… Ouch. Cuidado, Shunsuke…  
** Kariya se quedó mirando un rato la puerta de los vestuarios donde desaparecieron los dos chicos.  
\- **White…** -Murmuró, de forma distraída. – **¿Tal vez…?**

* * *

 **\- Así que has fallado…  
\- L-Lo siento…  
\- No importa. Aún tenemos oportunidad. Ellos son débiles aun… Ni siquiera pueden transformarse. Has hecho lo que has podido…  
\- ¿Cuándo será el próximo ataque?  
\- En una semana… ¿Crees que estarás bien para hacerlo?  
**Sunshine se arrodilló, clavando su vista en el suelo. ****  
\- No te defraudaré, Emperador… Lo juro.

_**Black y White van a caer.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, buenas. Espero que hayais disfrutado de este capitulo del Fanfic, y poco más que decir.
> 
> Bueno, a partir de aqui puedo empezar a desarrollar algo la trama interna y empezar a plantearles metas a los personajes. Asi que empezara a volverse más interesante creo.
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruteis del resto del fanfic, y nada! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
